Who Didn't Flush?
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: This is about the Gundam Wing boys getting together, everything is going smoothly whent hey find out some one didn't flush! But who among them didn't flush? WARNING: This is nasty & has no plot


Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of the people from Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of the people from Gundam Wing! I wish I did but I don't. Sorry that this is really nasty and really sick and that my grammar sucks but I ate a lot of candy before I wrote this and I made it in ten minutes (Really). 

~~~WARNING~~~~~ This is really sick, hello the title is 'who didn't flush?' what do you think it will be about? If you don't like it then tell me, but this is just to make the other odd people like me out there to give them some laughs. Please remember HELPFUL criticism. 

Time: 12:00AM 

Where: Apartment building 

Room: D666

Occupants: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner

"Wufei what did you put in the coffee?" asked Heero. The other boys turned towards him to hear the answer. 

"Me? I put some coffee in it, and some beans in it? A cup of water? Why?" he answered, sitting in the circle of his fellow pilots.

"Quatre is still in the bathroom, what did you ADD after that?" Trowa yelled. The other boys eyed him and he quieted down. 

"Well Duo gave me some weird container, MAXWELL what was in it?" Wufei started, grabbing the other pilot by the braid. Then a cool piece of metal bumped into the back of the Chinese boy's neck. 

A cold voice ordered," Let him go now." A low sound escaped his lips, as he let go and turned around to see Heero holding a gun at him. Done puking Quatre stumbled out of the bathroom. 

"Hey I think Wufei forgot to flush before he left the room!" He slurred. Wufei's eyes grew large he stood up to defined his honor. 

"What? I did to! Trowa was the only one to use the bathroom after me!" 

Duo added," He was in there a looooong time!" All eyes shot over to the boy. 

"I flushed it!" 

"Sure! Maybe you needed to flush it again! I mean you did eat a lot of Relena's cooking before you came!"

"There was A LOT of poopie in the pot," Quatre said. 

"Nani? You think I did it don't you?" Trowa spit out, his eyes showing the pain behind it. 

The other guys started to laugh. A loud farting noise escaped the bathroom. 

"What the HELL WAS THAT?" Duo started. Everyone glared at each other. 

"We are all in here? Then who is in there?" Wufei stated, walking up to the bathroom. All of them gathered around the door. Heero kicked it in and what they saw was disgusting. 

 Relena sat in the middle of the floor, covered in crap. She was sitting in the middle of the bathroom in a trash bag. Then she ripped one again, only there was a small fog in the room.

"Hi! Heeeerrroooo I think that you left something in the toilet ?" she asked. 

"You didn't flush Hee-chan?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. 

"NO! I didn't eat any of her food, I haven't used the bathroom all day!" He screamed. Relena started so hurl the stuff she was eating up. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted. 

"Man now we have her in here! Some one go get a stick!" Quatre complained, Trowa went over and broke a bed. He brought a large piece of it back over to them. 

"Here, some one push her out the window!" Trowa barked. No one came up to help.

Quatre said," Why don't we do rock, paper, scissors?" They groaned but not having any other ideas they agreed. Duo lost, so he picked up the stick and heaved the girl out of the window. Then a small evil grin played on his lips.

"Hey Hee-chan what floor we on?"

"The 60th" All the Gundam pilots grinned. 

Wufei questioned," Wait who was the one who crapped in the toilet and didn't flush?" A squishy sound came from the bathtub. They ripped off the curtain to see Zechs! 

He was sitting in the tub that he just filled with bubbles (it was something else but too many ppl yell at me). He had a little yellow rubber ducky with him. Zechs was singing the rubber ducky song. When he looked up and saw that five Gundam pilots were staring at him like he was insane he just grinned and said:

"Sorry I just ate too much of Relena's food!" 

"You ass, you know how bad that shit smells?" Heero yelled. Duo grabbed the only bottle of shampoo, before Zechs could notice. He grabbed Heero's hand and turned him around. He whispered something in his ear and Heero nodded and handed him something. Turning he gave the shampoo back to Zechs. Then all five guys ran out of the room.

"What did you out in the shampoo Duo?" Trowa asked, looking at the braided boy. He snickered and grinned.

"Well I just put some purple food coloring in it!" 

"You shouldn't have done that!" Quatre chided. 

"Heero gave it to me!" They rolled their eyes at him.

"Maxwell what was in the container?" 

"Oh just a little of Relena's punch!" He answered. 

"Well only Quatre tasted it right?" Heero asked. They nodded.

Hearing a loud scream from the bathroom they darted from room to go have a night in town. 

The End

(Or is it? What happens when Quatre eats some funky beans? Stay tune for the next chapter! J/k)


End file.
